I Have The Werewolf's Heart Right?
by ForsakenDisaster
Summary: Continuing the story of Aubrey and Jacob. Follows along the lines of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the only part i have done. The rest I will be working on as of now. Although I have family stuff this weekend so please be patient.**

**Italics are the thoughts or letters.**

**Thanks: To everyone that reviewed or took my other story!****

* * *

**

**Six weeks later**

I have been training with the pack and trying to hide that I'm pregnant. So far it is working. I visit that Cullen's at least once a week to strengthen my powers. Jacob and I are doing well, although my mind is always thinking about what was going to happen. Speaking of my mind I have kept it open for the guys to talk to me, but I don't let them hear my thoughts. If they did I don't know what I would do.

As I ran through the forest I felt my muscles twitch. I was coming back from training. I am physically and mentally exhausted. Today I worked with Edward, then Alice and Jasper. Perfecting the skills I had gotten from them. My mind was thoroughly strained after that process. Then Emmett and I trained on how to use my strength properly. That lasted about an hour and a half. Finally I called it quits, said goodbye and that Id be back in a few days. Now here I am running back to La Push. When I got to the boundary line border Jacob was there waiting for me. He is always there when I come back from the Cullen's. He thinks that I'm not going to come back. I reassure him _every_ time that I would be coming back in a few hours. I smiled when I got up to him. Like normal he pulled me into his arms and just held me for what seemed like eternity. Although it was so comforting I just wanted to go and lay down.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Jake will you take me home? I feel like sleeping forever."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Little one you need to stop overdoing it."

Gently he picked me up and I snuggled into his chest. He chuckled softly as he ran. I felt the wind moving my hair and its coolness on my skin. It felt wonderful. My eyes keep trying to shut and I forced them to stay open. I needed a shower before I went to sleep. We made it to the house and he walked me into my room. He laid me down on the bed.

"Do you need help getting into the shower?"

I nodded. He moved closer and unbuckled my belt, hearing the slight clink of the metals. I felt his fingertips brush against my stomach and he undid the jeans button. I shivered slightly from the air reaching my naked legs. Then he lifted me into a sitting position and pulled my shirt over my head and took of my bra next. Although I was fully undressed and halfway asleep I was too tried to care at the moment. Picking me up and walking me into the bathroom. Placed me in the shower and the warm water hit me.

"If you need anything just call," he said as he walked out.

I numb mindedly washed over my body. When I was done I got out. Dried off and then put the towel around my body. Walking out into my room Jacob was on the bed. He patted the place next to him and I lay down next to him. He pulled me closer and put his face near my neck and then kissed it lightly.

I put my arm around his chest, "Thank you Jacob."

"For what?"

I cuddled into his embrace, "For taking care of me for the last few weeks. I don't know what Id do without you."

He pulled me closer to him, "Aubrey I'd do anything for you. I love you. Now get some sleep."

I smiled, "I love you too."

_As I drifted into my much needed sleep I thought groggily, "Please don't let the dreams haunt me tonight."_

Although I wished for no dreams I wasn't as lucky. Again I was haunted of the dream when Jacob leaves me after he opens the letter. I saw him open the letter, run out of the house, then I follow him,

I get to a certain point and change back and gently touch my stomach while I say, "I'll see you again one day, my love."

Somehow **each** time I have this dream it gets worse. Nothing changes in the dream, its just that I get even more nervous when I leave and wondering when he was going to see Bella and begin their friendship again. I have to admit it scared me. Although the dream comes every night, some nights I just don't have it. I think I have Edward to thank, it's like he soothes my sub-conscious. Either way when I woke up the next morning I knew I had the dream. You want to know how I know? Because I woke up to questions.

"Aubrey are you ok? You were muttering in your sleep again."

I nodded, "I'm fine Jake. I guess it's just the visions."

It was a lie, but I didn't want to have Jacob upset about a dream. Even if it was going to become reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just want to tell KLuTZ 122 that Leah is going to be coming in sometime soon. I swear. Also thank you to KLuTZ 122 and GoodnightMoon7 for reviewing!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone going around my room. I opened my eyes and saw Emily.

"Morning Em."

She turned around and smiled, "Good _afternoon_ sleepy head. Jacob wouldn't let them wake you up because he said you overdid it and you needed the rest more than to go and train with them."

I noticed the clothes she had in her hands. I've tried telling her that Id do them, but she just won't listen.

I chuckled, "That boy is going to make sure I'm healthy at all costs."

She nodded, "So will I. Get up and get dressed. Lunch will be waiting for you."

I smiled as she left. She always did that; shed make me feel like I'm her daughter. As I thought that I thought back to my mother. Then the little package she gave me. I got off my bed and went to the dresser. The package has been sitting there the whole time. Sometimes Id pick it up and just stare at it. I did pick it up, but I turned it over and opened it. Inside I found money and a letter. Taking out the letter and unfolded it. Seeing my mother's handwriting there.

_Aubrey, _

_By now I know you hate me. As I take in your brother, but not you. My reasoning is simple; you're the first girl in the pack. Ever. It scares me. Old tales used to predict having a girl werewolf one day. No one ever believed them because there was no one that fit it. Until you. Billy told me that you maybe the one to fulfill the prediction, but I didn't believe it. Now I fear you and what you can do. Even more than I fear your brother. Although you will always have my love in someway. Goodbye Aubrey. One day you may even thank me for this. _

_Your mom._

I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it somewhere to my left. Pushing it out of my mind because I haven't exactly thought about her in a long time. In a way I could thank her because I've realized what she really is. Although I know I wasn't going to let the letter affect my new life. I opened my drawers and picked out boy shorts, a random bra, a dark green long sleeved shirt and jeans. Putting them on and then walked out of my room. Not bothering to brush my hair out or anything. Walking out to the kitchen and noticed everyone is there. They all stopped eating and looked up at me. I went and sat down in my seat, which was in between Jacob and Quil. Emily put a plate in front of me, four eggs, bacon, toast and sausage. I guess the guys wanted breakfast food because they had the same thing. Although I could tell they were all here and at the table with me for a reason besides that they were hungry.

**But** I didn't say anything though, but I **did** decide to snoop in there minds.

_Jared "I wonder what's going on." _

_Paul "I hope Jacob doesn't freak out when we get there." _

_Embry "This is going to be interesting." _

_Jacob "What the hell are they planning on telling us?"_

I didn't dare do it to Sam because one he could tell and two he is my pack leader.

Instead I just looked at him, "Sam. What's going on?"

It's as simple as that.

He sighed, "The Cullen's have called a meeting with the pack."

I turned my head just in time to see Jake open his mouth a little and growl possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Reviews are lovely. :)**

* * *

I sighed knowing that this would not be a tension free meeting. I wonder what it was about. Knowing Carlisle is was probably something that will most likely cause some sort of panic. 

Jacob "What do they want?"

Sam looked at me for a few moments and he understood. I opened my mind enough to heat their thoughts, but the only one thinking was the hot-tempered werewolf sitting next to me.

_"She just came back. I didn't want to even think about having the whole pack dealing with them this soon. What if she decides to have the bloodsuckers poison get into her body to make her one of them? Or if they convince her to-"_

I didn't even let him finish. Standing up from the chair and quickly removing myself from the room. Trying so hard not to lose the control I worked so hard for. The fine line that I haven't crossed since Alex attacked me by the Cliffs. I felt my body start to slowly shutter. I walked out of the house and went to the place that I always felt serenity. This is the one thing that I needed the most at this moment. As my feet lifted off the ground it felt relaxing to be running. As I ran the anger that was building slowly slipped away, although the anger didn't fully leave either. Once I reached the cliffs I sat on the edge looking out at the water. I don't know how long I stayed there until I felt someone's presence from behind me. Sniffing the air I smelt it, Quil. Not even bothering to turn around. Knowing he'd just sit beside me. Moments later that's what happened. His hand was on my left shoulder and pulled me closer.

"So Sis what is on your mind?"

I sighed, "Quil if I could tell you I would."

I felt his body tense just a little bit, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Pulling myself out of his grip to look at his profile. His facial expression didn't show much, but the emotions that he was radiating. Such sadness.

"Quil its not that I don't want to tell you. It's just the visions I'm seeing. I'm seeing horrible things. My mind is having a hard time making them go away."

Instead of pushing me away he pulled me into a fierce hug. Soon as the pressure hit me I knew I had to get away. To protect my baby. Moving my lower body away from him. Soon after he let go over me and pulled me up.

"Let's get back to Sam's."

I smiled, "Yeah lets go."

As we walked back to the house I felt guilty. For not telling Quil. Or Sam. Even Jacob. Even more remorseful that I was able to hide it all away. That the guys were never able to hide anything. I know everything, but they will never know anything about me. Well at least before they did. They all knew my every move, every thought and every one of my emotions when they happened.

"Aubrey?"

I blinked a few times and looked up at him, "Huh?"

He smiled, "Were here."

Looking around I realized the porch was right there.

I chuckled, "Oh right. Let's get inside."

Quil's arm was around my shoulders. We walked up the steps and into the house. No one was in the kitchen which was amazing. I opened my mind and looked through Sam's eyes. I saw the entrance to the Cullen's house. Then I looked one by one in the eyes of everyone else. Seeing the same thing. I flung Quil's arm off of me and ran out of the house. Quickly getting out of the house before he could stop me. That's what they were planning. To leave without me. They know I don't check their minds that often unless I really need to. That was their advantage, but they had no idea. My form changed and I was running on all fours. This was the fastest way to get there. Even though in the end I knew that Id end up naked in front of them, but my mind wasn't exactly thinking logically. I bound past the tress and I pasted the boundary line. When I was only a meter or two inside their land I heard

Edward. "Aubrey where are you? This meeting was vital for you."

I growled, "They left after getting me angry. They thought it was better for me if I didn't. In their minds they think I'm going to decide to become a full-fledged vampire. I'll be there in a few moments. Get a something for me to wear. Please"

Then I didn't hear him say anything after that, but I did hear Quil running after me. That fueled me to go even faster. As I saw the house come into view I also saw the door open. I guess they left it open for me. Three meters away and I leapt into the house. Sliding on the floor. Without changing form I noticed where they all stood. The pack looked at me with fear; they knew that they're going to have hell to pay.

Slowly I let myself change back into my human form. Edward came out from behind me; he came down the stairs, holding out the towel for me. Putting it around me and then looked at Carlisle.

"So what was this meeting called for?"

He smiled at me, "Nice of you to get down to the point. We are all here because we need to talk about Aubrey. Seeing as she comes here to train we have decided that she is able to come here whenever she feels the need too. Although when she wants to train wed like her to call. So were giving her this phone so she is able to keep in contact easier. In case anything strange happens."

Jacob growled, "She doesn't need to be here."

Sam turned to him, "Jacob."

The warning tone said it all talk again and you're in trouble.

He turned back to Carlisle, "Well we also need her training with us."

Carlisle "We can work out something, but I think Aubrey should figure her own schedule out. She may want more training with control her new powers or the usual training with your pack."

Sam looked at me, "I agree."

He gave our pack a look and then said, "Everyone back to La Push. We have things to discuss."

Everyone silently walked out of the house. I was so confused because no one besides Sam and Jacob said anything. Well besides me. I opened my mind and surprised when no one was thinking anything.

"Sam I'm staying behind for a few minutes. I'll meet you guys by the cliffs."

Sam "Aubrey."

"I'll only be a few minutes. You shouldn't have left without me."

"Fine."

Turning to the Cullen's. Everyone was still their.

Carlisle "Aubrey we need to train with you at least once or twice a week."

I nodded, "That's fine. I have no problem with that. If that's all then I'm going to get-"

Edward "That's not all."

I sighed, "This is going to be bad most likely."

Alice "You have no idea."

That's when I knew something was wrong. Her voice had barely any emotion. Not the normal Alice. As I looked around the room everyone's faces was somber. Even Rosalie. Yup there was a big problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Reviews Love**

* * *

As we all stood quietly for a moment I felt the sudden need to run as far away as possible. The silence was irritating, insufferable and made me extremely petrified.

I gulped noisily trying to make the lump from my throat go away, "What is it?"

Carlisle gave a signal to everyone telling them to leave. A millisecond later they were gone.

He turned to me, "Would you like to accompany me to my study?"

Knowing I had no choice I pathetically nodded. He came to my side and grasped my arm gently. Leading me up the stairs and to his study. I actually didn't realize which part of the house he took me to because I was too caught up in my thoughts. Once he had me sitting in a chair is when I came back. My eyes met his.

"Aubrey do you know anything about the Vampires besides how to hunt them?"

"No."

He took the seat behind the desk and clasped his hands, "There is a very old, very powerful family of vampires, The Volturi. They are the closet thing the vampire world has to a royal family. In a way they are the essence of our kind. Their family consists of Aro, Caius, Marcus and their followers. They pride themselves on knowing everything and anything that goes on in the world. To both protect themselves so the people never know there are such things as vampires and to recruit anyone that would be an asset to their family. Now Aro power is like Edward's, but more advanced. See if he was able to simply touch your skin he could hear every thought your mind has ever uttered. Marcus on the other hand can see relationships, although I do not know how or why. Then there is Jane, a female that joined them sometime later. She can create the illusion of pain. That's just the short version of it at least. Either way if anything ever gets out of hand with any vampire they take care of them."

He paused and stared at me. I realized that the lump in my throat may not be there, but the fear that was pulsing through my body wasn't any better.

"So they have either found out about me or will find out about me."

He nodded, "Now see the thing about that is we are not that sure. Even though if they do there will be no turning back. You may have to choose between living in peace -like a vampire-, hiding within you tribe or even worse. I know that this is not the best news after everything else, but we thought you had the right to know what may happen."

This time there was no simple nod or response. My reaction to this was not calm (FYI: who could react calmly?) in the least. I completely broke down. Sobs raked throughout my body and tears where streaming down my face. Carlisle did come around to me, but I had did not want his comfort. I only wanted the one person who I felt could make it go away.

Looking up at Carlisle, "Get Edward. Please."

He didn't even say anything and Edward was there.

Edward kneeled down to me, "Aubrey?"

My gaze twisted to him, "Take me to the border please."

Without saying a word he picked me up and carried me out of the room. Opening my mind and saw Jacob. He was standing in front of Embry and Quil. Speaking to them, but as soon as he realized the connection to me was opened he stopped.

"Jacob. Come to the border."

I kept the connection opened, but closed off to my memory. He didn't have to be told twice. Edward was jogging to the border.

"Edward?"

"Yes Aubrey?"

"Could you tell Carlisle I'm sorry when you get back? Tell him that it isn't his fault."

Edward chuckled, "Sometimes I think you worry too much about other people than yourself."

I sighed, "Old habits die hard."

I heard a growl a few moments later. Inside my head I chuckled to myself, knowing this applied to more than just my habits. Edward set me on my feet and without saying anything to him I walked to Jacob.

Inside my mind Edward said, "Don't worry I'll tell him."

Once I passed over the invisible barrier Jacob was holding me in his arms. My head was in his chest as he carried me towards Sam's.

"Little one? Are you ok?"

I snuggled deeper into his chest and said, "Jake will you take me to the meeting? I have to share something with the pack."

He didn't say anything, but he did as I asked. Well I could tell since he suddenly changed direction. I pressed myself against his body and placed my ear near his heart. Listening to the soothing beat. Soon enough we where there. I knew this because I heard the guys talking quietly. Jacob stood me up once we got there, never letting me go. As I stood next to him I realized if I ever had to give them up I would be devastated.

Sam "Are you ok Aubrey?"

I smiled weakly at him, "For once Sam I don't think I am. I'm going to show you something and you'll understand."

Jared stood up and was slightly shaking, "Are you telling me that the rest of us don't get to know?"

Slowly I removed myself from Jacobs grasp and walked over to Jared. I could tell he was battling with his self control, but I walked up to him either way.

Letting my hand rest on his forearm, "Jared I know you all feel left out because my mind is closed off to you, but you are lucky. I don't think you'd like to see the horrifying images that I see. One day you may understand. Despite that fact there are other things more important at this moment."

Underneath my hand I felt his trembling begin to fade. Then he smiled down at me and I gave him a small smile back.

Quil "So what do you need to show us?"

I heard murmuring of agreement. Without waiting to warn them I close my eyes and let the images of what happened in Carlisle's study unfold within there minds. When they were done replaying themselves I reopened my eyes. All of their eyes where on me. It felt like when you got caught for sneaking back in after a night with your friends. You know when your parent would stare at you and you'd wait for the yelling to begin. That's exactly how it felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. If I don't get chapter out sooner than next weekend it's because I'm studying for my exams.**

* * *

As I stood there it seemed that no one would be saying anything. As if they knew the wished that I had made it all up. 

Paul spoke up, "So you are going to need to be training more, just in case?"

I nodded, "That means I'm going to be with _them_ as much as you guys."

Jacob "But-"

Sam "Jacob she needs to do this. If the royal vampires are coming then she needs to be as prepared as she can be."

Quil "Well that means we need to come up with more complicated training sessions for her."

Jared "I'll start making them tonight."

Sam nodded, "Ok everyone here is what we are going to do. Jared, Paul, and Embry tonight you need to come up with at least one or two more intense sessions. Include Leah in them. I have a feeling she'd rather train with Aubrey. Quil you're coming with me to patrol. Jacob go with Aubrey and make her get some rest. She's going to need it."

I shook my head, "No I want t-"

Sam gave me a look telling me that I will go and rest.

I sighed and went up to Quil, "I'll talk with you later. Love you."

Then I gave him a hug and he hugged me back tighter than I thought he would. Maybe he was afraid he'd lose me. Guess Ill have to convince him Ill be fine later. When I let go Quil motioned to Jacob. Promptly Jacob picked me up bridal style and started to run again. Again I felt his heartbeat and it soothed me. I snuggled closer to him and heard him vaguely say something. I felt him muscles move as he ran and without realizing it I fell asleep in his arms.

_**

* * *

Dream

* * *

**_I saw Jacob arrive with Bella. They sat next to each other as Quil and Jared sat on either side of me. It was a meeting as much as a party. We ate, but I didn't talk all the much or lift my head up for that matter. I didn't want to see them so happy together. It bothered me much more than anything else. On top of everything else happening I just couldn't. So instead I listened to the tribe stories. Sucked into them, as if I was living them. It was so strange. I could picture what the land looked. Felt what they felt, physically and emotionally. It was such a strange feeling. Then it skipped to a time when I was alone in the woods, it must have been after the meeting. Nothing of importance happened. It was just my thoughts until out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow of something. As it came closer it made sure to stay far enough back to not be full caught in my line of vision. I turned my head, but before I could see who it was I woke up.

* * *

_**Dream Over**_

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes to see Jacob hovering over me. Not as strange as it used to be. Actually I was sort of used to by now. He woke me up almost every night because the dreams, id start talking saying random parts.

"Little one are you ok?"

I sighed and closed my eyes and he moved to my side. I turned over and placed m head on his bare chest. A few moments later a slight headache came. It was normal now also since my mind wasn't as used to using my brain as actively in my subconscious state.

I faintly smiled, "Yes I'm alright. Slight headache like normal, but it will be gone in a few minutes."

He nodded and pulled me closer. Softly kissing my forehead, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not cause my headache to get worse. Thanking him silently because he had causes a few before from put the slightest pressure on my head.

"So are you starting our training tomorrow?"

I chuckled, "You think I have a choice?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Not a chance in hell to get out of it."

With his arms around me I felt content until I remembered that my -scratch that- our baby.

_My subconscious decided to kick in, "It's just that _he_ is left in the dark about it." _

_Inwardly I sighed and thought, "Well I guess that he'd just be left in the dark for awhile."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This will probably be the last post until Friday. I have my exams Wednesday and Thrusday. Then Friday i have the day off so I can write one or two chapters. And coming back to reviews would be awesome. :)**

**ItalicsThoughts.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone kissing my cheek. I open my eyes slightly and see Quil. I got into a sitting position.

I smiled up at him, "Morning."

"Good morning little sister. You better get up. In an hour you're going into the woods with Leah."

I nodded, "Where's Jake?"

Quil looked away from me for a moment, "He got a note from Bella. Charlie gave it to Billy. He stepped out."

"Oh. Well I'm going to get ready."

"Well Sis I also wanted to tell you that Grandpa wants to see us."

With that said he was out of the bedroom and the door shut. Once alone I sat down on the bed. My head was in my hands and hair falling into my eyes. Softly crying, hoping that no one would hear me.

_I bitterly thought, "So it starts now? I thought I would have a little more time with him. I guess not."_

Sitting there going over the visions I have had for Bella and Jake. It was slowly driving me insane. I didn't want her to be happy with him. He was mine.

I cynically laughed, "Might as well get ready."

Forcing my body to get up and change my clothes. Picking out a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt so I could easily move during training. Within a few moments I was changed into a towel and picked up the brush on the vanity. Pulling it through my hair and then pulling my hair into a high ponytail. Picking up my clothes and putting the brace for the clothes to go in. Bundling it up and clasping it in. Then I went to the window. Unlatching the lock and pushing it open. I looked towards the woods, waiting for Leah to come into view. She wouldn't come in the house, too awkward.

_Drifting off into my thought, "So I guess it's time for me to get away. Maybe I could stay with Leah when he starts to go with Bella. That will help so I don't have to see him that much. Since he is second in command he will be over here more with the upcoming events. Although Sam will need me because of what I can see, it's possible that I can get-"_

I heard a roar and focused my eyes on the werewolf waiting about twenty feet in the woods. Without pause I jumped out of the window. Landing gently on my feet. Letting the towel fall to my feet and changed. Letting my rage flow throughout my body. Then I ran towards Leah and before I could reach her she started running off.

_Leah "Keep up. If you can."_

_I smirked, "So that's her game."_

I ran toward her and she was suddenly gone. It was just like hide and seek or even tag. Possibly both. All I know is that it made me feel…normal. Like I warped back in time to when I was about 8 years old. Playing with the other kids. Not having a care in the world and you only had to worry about getting caught and having to be 'it'. Maybe this is how Leah has stayed sane when she has to go through everything she has too. I smelt the air, trying to find her in someway. I smelt a flowery type of soap towards the mountains. Quickly running towards the scent and finding her standing on top of a rock. Her tail was swishing playfully. While her snout was in some form of a grin.

_"Caught up I see. Well then I guess it's time to see how fast you run Aubrey."_

With that said she leapt down. When those words floated through my mind and I processed them I bound in the opposite direction. Trying to get away as fast as possible. Not wanting her to catch me. I felt my muscles contracting and then loosen repeatedly. I could also heat her coming up faster.

_"Sheesh does she do this on a regular basis?"_

Darting to the left I could hear her growl.

_I chuckled in my mind, "Guess she wasn't expecting that."_

Then a small glimpse of a vision flashed through my mind. Her and I at the cliffs. Then I jumped to the right and then did a 180. Going in the opposite direction yet again. My muscles were straining a little as I moved my legs since I haven't ran like this since before we came back from Port Angeles. That time seemed like forever ago. As my paws frequently hit the ground I was intently listening for something, anything to tell me if she was close. When I got to the beaches my paws hit the sand. I never faltered or slowed my pace. As I finally got near the cliffs I heard her. Her movements were not as soft as they were before. Before she was even close enough to do anything my mind was again flooded with the images of a vision. Although I did not see what the vision was before my world was slowly crashing. It seemed like that push against my subconscious mind used what was left of the energy I had. I started to fall forward onto the sand. At the last moment I was able to turn my body around to land on my back. Looking up at the sky I saw the cloudy atmosphere I was so used to. I smiled then my eyes closed. I felt a thud against my arm. Without opening my eyes –like I even could- I knew it was Leah.

_The last thought I had was, "At least I know my baby wasn't harmed."_


	7. Author's Note

Ok everyone I'm sorry for not updating for the last couple of weeks. There are a lot of issues going on. Something major just came up this week, Friday to be exact. I'm sorry for making you all wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon because then that means all the drama will be gone.

Lyssa


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

**Author** **Note: Thanks everyone for being so patient. Life is still kinda hectic, but my loyal fans deserve something for their wait right? It's not that much just to warn** **you. I'll update within the next week. Promise on Aubrey and Jacob's love.**

* * *

**In Dreams**

In the morning we were waiting for something. The pack was getting ready to fight. Sam was pacing. He had been for awhile. I looked around more closely. The pack had grown. More boys were here.

_"What had happened to cause this?"_

Sam has finally stopped pacing and was looking around at all of us, "Everyone knows that this is important. Not just for us, but for everyone in La Push and Forks. We are not doing this to strengthen ties with them, we are doing this to protect. That is our job."

Everyone was hanging on each word. It was then when I realized that Jacob wasn't here. I closed my eyes and saw the mountains. I already knew that he was with Bella, but as I looked he was holding her in his arms. He was gloating to Edward that he couldn't hold her like this, that he would kill her.

I placed a hand on my lower abdomen because I knew it was there. I was wondering if the life that is there would be ok. Although my main concern was protecting myself which in turn would protect the life that was forming.

"So when we go and meet with the vampires I want you to remember we are fighting for the lives of Forks, LaPush, ourselves and possibility the lives of nearby cities if these newborns get out of hand."

With that said he transformed into his wolf form. Even standing there you knew he was the Alpha. He looked over us with a protective gleam, he knew we may lose a pack member.

**Out of Dream**

I heard the water from the cliffs. I slowly opened my eyes to see Leah. I closed my eyes again and saw Sam and Quil coming, it was comforting to know.

Although my thought was, "Where are you Jake?"


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

**Author's Note: It's longer. I'm added a character. Sam's going to have a sister. You'll understand in later chapters. Anyway Reviews would be lovely so I know what you think. :)**

* * *

Sam shifted and stood in front of me. See he would have more modesty, but we've seen each other enough to not care. Also we aren't attracted to each other since we have our mates.

Quil on the other have shifted further away and then pulled on a pair of pants. When he came up to me he gently pulled me close. Wrapping me in his arms.

"Quil take Aubrey to the house. Leah, go and try to find Jake."

Leah looked at me_, 'Aubrey we need to take later.'_

Sam looked at us both quizzically and then turned away. It seems Quil didn't realize.

Quil _'Hold on Aubrey. I'll get you home and in bed soon. I'll tell grandpa if he wants to see you he'll have to go to Sam's.'_

I opened my mind, _'Thank you.'_

Even my mind voice was weak and barely heard.

Then Sam was in my mind, _'Sleep.'_

When he said that I knew that I was in safe hands. As Quil carried me home I was hoping to see Jake. Although it seems that he was out picking up Bella. He should be here. He should be the one carrying me, not Quil. He helped cause this.

In my mind I sighed, _'I can't help that. I haven't told him. So I will not place any blame towards him. Although I wish I could. I couldn't even blame Bella. She was too in love with Edward to leave him for Jake.'_

Mentally shaking my head to stop the thoughts I didn't need to be thinking of that.

'_I don't need anymore stress. Even if I could deal with it I don't want to chance anything with the baby. My recklessness must be contained and I need to be just a little more…responsible.' _

I chuckled at the thought.

'_Who would ever think that I would even think that? No one would believe it.'_

I felt the rhythmic steps of Quil's steps and I was soon starting to let my eyes close. Before I let myself be consumed in the drowsiness I put the block on some of the things in my mind. Although I knew they'd know soon enough, I wanted to be able to tell them for myself.

* * *

**Leah's POV (from when Aubrey collapsed)**

* * *

I saw her fall to the ground. Slightly spin around to not land on her stomach. I ran faster and then fell beside her. She smiled.

Then I heard her say, _'At least I know my baby wasn't harmed.'_

I gasped, _'Is she serious?'_

I placed my fingers against her pulse. It was there, rapid.

_'Sam. Aubrey collapsed.'_

I waited a few moments, _'Quil and I will be there soon.'_

My emotions went into an uproar, '_Why does he have to come? Couldn't he just send Quil? Oh, yeah that's right she's the hybrid. She's useful.'_

I looked down at her with remorse.

_'There's no reason for me to bring her into my problems.'_

I heard the paws running over the sand. I quickly shut down my mind. Thinking about the situation at hand and that's all.

They shifted and came closer. Quil picked her up.

Sam "Quil take Aubrey to the house. Leah, go and try to find Jake."

I looked at her_, 'Aubrey we need to take later.'_

Sam looked at us both quizzically and then turned away. I looked towards Quil, it seemed he is unaware of what I said.

They left and I started to walk away.

_'Leah.'_

I sighed and turned around, "What?"

"What happened?"

"We just started the training. I was chasing her and then she ran this way. I don't know why she collapsed."

"Anything else?"

I just looked at him. Not saying a word. He shook his head and turned around and shifted. Leaving me there. I then shifted myself and ran into the woods. For the mountains. Aubrey would understand, hopefully.

* * *

**Back To Aubrey**

* * *

I woke up for a few moments later on and slowly sat up in my bed. I got out of the bed and started walking out to the kitchen. Although I didn't plan for the vision to come. I fell to my knees.

* * *

**Vision**

* * *

I opened the front door to Sam's house. A girl stood there. I inspected her a little closer. She looked like Sam and about 15. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt that was form fitting.

"So where's my brother?"

I stared at her, "Do you mean Sam?"

She nodded.

"No to be rude, but where have you been?"

"With my aunt. She took me away from Sam for a year. Now I'm back."

* * *

**Out Of Vision**

* * *

I was so confused, 'I better go talk to Sam.' 


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Although I'm sorry to say I won't be updating until next week. I have exams. I really need to buckle down and study. Hope you understand.**

**Reviews: would be lovely.**

* * *

The vision had confused me. I never remembered seeing the girl. I looked through Sam's eyes and saw that he was out by the mountains. I sighed. Then I walked out the front door and looked around for a moment. I shed my clothes and shifted. Jumping down and running in the direction of where he was. I was going at a pretty fast pace. I wanted to get to Sam before he changed his course.

_'Where are you going?'_

As soon as I heard that voice my body stopped itself.

_'Jake I'm going to go see Sam. I need to talk to him.'_

'_Oh well hurry back. I wanted to spend time with you.'_

That's when it came, my heart was suddenly heavy. It hurt badly. To know he was with Bella and than want to see me. I pushed it out of my head. I didn't need to guys to feel what I'm going through. Didn't want them to know because they may start to ask questions I cannot answer. As I started running I relaxed. The tension from the whole day slightly wearing off.

_'Aubrey?'_

I was relieved to hear Sam instead.

_'I'm coming to the mountains to see you. So please stay there.'_

I felt a slight probing into my mind. Then suddenly everything I tried to hide was out in the open.

_'I will be here waiting for you.'_

Without a doubt I knew it was Sam. No one else could get into my mind. Only the Alpha could do that. Hopefully only the Alpha will be able to see it. As I reached the mountains I saw him. He was lounging on a boulder and when he smelt me his eyes locked with mine. For that moment I stood frozen.

_'Come sit with me.'_

As he said that I moved towards him and when I came up to the boulder and leapt up. I then at on my hunches.

'_Aubrey you have kept things from you fellow brothers.'_

I said nothing.

_'Do you deny this?'_

_'No. How could I deny something you and I both know is true?'_

He threw a look to me although I didn't know what it meant.

_'Why didn't you tell us?_'

I sighed and looked at him, '_Would you have liked to know that your second-in-command will be deserting you and our pack? That he will leave behind a fellow pack member, his mate, with child? Could you not say a word to him because even he didn't know his own sub-conscious intentions?'_

For moments which seemed endless Sam thought on what I had said.

_'You seem to think that you are the only one to handle this. Although since you are with child you will not be. It seems both Leah and I know. Emily has possibly known for sometime although she has been covering-'_

_'If she knows then I did not tell her. I told no one. Leah just overheard my thought before I went unconscious.'_

_'Well either way it seems we will have to hide this. Maybe you going to train with the Cullen's won't be such a bad idea.'_

I gave a wolfish grin, _'That's what I've been thinking the whole time.'_

_'Now we have to get back. It seems your grandfather is waiting or you at my house. He wished to talk to you.'_

Sam leapt off the boulder lazily walking away.

I got off of my hunches, _'We have one more thing to discuss. I had another vision. One of your sister.'_

He suddenly stopped, _'My sister? You had one of Izzy?'_

_'That's her name? Well yes I have. She will be coming sometime soon.'_

Sam's emotion went into an uproar, _'She can't come back here. Not now. We sent her away because of the Cullen's.'_

_'Sam she's coming back. She's a big girl. And I'm pretty sure the guys could teach her some self defense of some sort.' _

Sam turned to fully look at me, '_If she comes than she's going to be protected by the pack at all times. I'm not chancing anything with the Cullen's or the Ancients that maybe coming.'_

I didn't respond to that. I didn't want to think of the Ancients.

'_Let's get back to the house. You can tell Emily that your sister is coming back.'_

Instead of waiting for me he left me and I started to walk back. My mind now absorbed into what could happen. The Ancients. The new Werewolves in our pack. Even Izzy. It seems things will be changing very soon. Although no one, even Alice or I, knew what the exact outcome will be.


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

**Author's Note: Okie dokie everyone here is the next chapter...FINALLY, yes i know. It took forever and I'm really sorry about that. But i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Once I finally got back to the house my body was worn out. There was no way that I would be woken up tonight by any dreams. Sam was already in there. I smelt my grandpa. I smiled. I grabbed the towel that was left on the railing. Pulling it around my body and securing it. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my grandpa and Quil. They both looked up at me. Quil smiled at me and pointed towards the chair. I went to sit down but then I stopped.

I looked at my grandpa, "I'm going to go get dressed if you don't mind waiting another moment or so."

My grandfather smiled and nodded. I moved to the doorway and went down the hallway. I hear someone's snoring in my room. I shook my head because obviously it was Jake. When I pushed open the door I saw him sprawled out on my bed. One arm on his stomach and the other throw out, like he was reaching for something. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was a mess. I smiled at him and closed the door behind myself quietly. I looked over my shoulder to see if he heard anything but luckily he didn't. Then I walked over to my dresser and then picked out a pair of jeans and a green tank top. I dropped my towel and then put on my undergarments. When I reached for my jeans I felt a part of arms around my stomach. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jake's eyes dancing mischievously.

"Hello to you too Mr. Black."

He smiled and then nuzzled my neck. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. Then he softly kissed and bit my neck. I allowed this for a moment and then pulled away.

"Sorry Mr. Black, but my grandpa is waiting for me. So you will have to wait until later", giving him a flirtatious wink.

Then I put my leg into one pant leg than the other. I looked over to my other pants to find my belt but Jake was on his knees in front of me putting it into the loops.

"Thanks Jake."

He smirked and then leaned forward and softly brushed his lips on my stomach.

I shivered and glared at him, "That won't work Jake. Like I said later."

I grabbed my tank top from the top of the dresser and pulled it over my head. I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Now behave while I'm gone."

He looked at me, "Don't I always? No go along so I can have you all to myself sooner."

I walked out of the room shaking my head and chuckling under my breath. When I got out to the kitchen again it was only my grandfather. He heard me come in and our eyes met. I didn't move until he spoke again.

"Sit down Aubrey, we have things to discuss."

I moved from my spot in the doorway to the chair that was directly in front of him.

"Grandpa, what do you need to talk about?"

He sighed, "Aubrey there are things that you need to know about the prophecy. We never knew the full tale, although we know the ending. This is how it has been told: One day after the bloodsuckers have returned the first Woman of the pack will be given a curse or a blessing. With it she will have the power of the spirit werewolf and of the bloodsuckers. Once this has happened the Woman will be faced with unforeseen dangers and misery. She will be like no other that has ever walked the earth…"

Once he stopped talking he looked into my eyes. I saw the sympathy in his eyes. Then I saw something else, regret. He wouldn't feel that for telling me or for the fact that I couldn't live like this since he believes firmly in destiny.

"Grandpa I see that this is important and all, but I think that you have something more to tell me that you are holding back."

He smiled sadly, "I was never able to hide anything from you. Aubrey it seems that some of the Alphas before when they heard the prophecy that they figured that either one of two things will happen when the first woman werewolf would become a danger to our pack and our society or that she will walk off and never be seen again."

I looked hard at him, trying to see if there was anything else. As far as I could see though there was nothing.

I sighed, "Grandpa, do you think my pack will believe what Alphas before me have said?"

He reached across the table and grasped my hand, "Grandchild of mine, you have nothing to worry as long as you know who you are and you can still feel the wolf spirit in your soul. And if anyone of the pack begins to suspect that those things will happen then you look towards your Alpha. He will protect you no matter what because you are apart of his pack, his family."

I gently squeezed his hand, "Thanks grandpa. One day when you run as free as the wind you will know exactly how much you have helped lead us to lead the next generation."

His hand left mine and then he stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of me. Without warning he pulled me out of my chair and into his embrace. As I was held there he spoke softly to me in words I could not place. I knew that they were from the olden days back before our pack spoke English. Although I didn't know what exactly he was saying to me, whatever he said spoke to my soul, to my wolf spirit. And then I knew in my heart that he was showing me he cared, and one day I would understand what he was saying. After when he was done he slowly pulled away from me and looked down at me.

"Now Granddaughter your future may be a mystery, but you have your pack behind you to protect you. For the moment I have to leave you. I will see you soon."

With that said he kissed my forehead and was out of the back door moments later. I sat back down in my seat. Feeling content and safe. As I was in deep thought I vaguely heard a soft knocking on the door. Although I thought someone else would get it. Then a few seconds passed there was another knock. More insistent now. I sighed and got out of the chair and head for the door.

_"Now who in the world would be at the door, knocking? Why not just walk in?"_


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the dely. I just got back from my vacation. Now that I'm back I'm hoping to update twice a week. :)**

* * *

I reached the door and opened it. Looking at a young girl. The one from my vision. She had the same clothes as in the vision, a pair of jeans and form fitting purple shirt.

"So where's my brother?"

"I take it you're Izzy?"

She smiled, "Yeah I am. Who are you?"

"Aubrey. Quil's younger sister. Come on in."

_'Sam.'_

I waited a moment and thought, 'He's going to be so happy.'

_'Yes Aubrey.'_

_'Your sister's here.'_

_'WHAT?'_

I chuckled, _'She's here so you better come see her.'_

"So how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. You?"

"Seventeen."

There was a pause in the conversation. She was looking around the room and she saw when her brother came in. She didn't run towards him like I thought she would.

"So is she a wolf too?"

I smirked at the way she said it. I mean sheesh it sounded like she asked what the weather would be. Sam just looked at her for about a minute before even opening his mouth.

"Yes."

Then I felt the anger level rise in the room.

"You let her stay here, but you wouldn't let me stay! You said it wouldn't be safe-"

"Izzy."

I am always amazed when he gets commanding even when talked normally or in a low voice. She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Izzy do you remember the old tales from the bonfires?"

She nodded.

"Well you must remember the stories of the first woman wolf that would have a wolf spirit and the powers of the vampires. Well Aubrey is that wolf. She has been training for the danger that will be coming to La Push."

She looked back at me and stared. I could tell she was trying to tell if there were any traits of the vampire. She gasped when she found the only one. The bite, the paler than pale part on my skin.

"You know it's not as bad as you'd think."

She just looked sadly at me, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Sam looked between us, "Aubrey I want you to take her out."

I looked at him, "Like where?"

Sam "Take her out for a run. Explain things. Maybe even let her go through your mind. At least what you want her to find. She needs to know what has happened. Only if you're comfortable with it."

I smiled, "That's fine. I need to go get out of these clothes first. You do the same Izzy. Just grab a towel. I'll be right back. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I walked past them and down the hallway and sighed when I got to my room. I didn't want to have to explain it to Jake that we couldn't spent time together tonight, well at least not right now. I squared my shoulders and opened the door. Jake was sitting on the bed. I closed the door behind me, no one needed to hear this.

He smiled, "Finally time to ourselves."

I just looked at him and stayed by the door. After a few moments of me not moving towards him he understood.

His shoulder hunched in defeat, "Come here for a minute then."

I sadly smiled and walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap. Then he kissed my forehead.

"One of these days I'm taking you somewhere no one can find you just so I can have you all to myself."

I smiled, "I'd like that, but for now I have to undress and get a towel. I'm taking Izzy out for a run."

His head shot up, "Izzy? You mean Sam's sister?"

"Yeah. You might as well go and tell Billy so everyone will know."

"Yeah I might as well."

He got up and put me on my feet. He walked to the door and was about to open it.

"Jake?"

He paused, "Hmm?"

"Will you come back tonight? Maybe we could go to sleep together? I miss it."

"I'll try."

With that said he was gone. I sighed. Then I quickly stripped myself. Grabbing a random towel and wrapping it around myself. Then walking to the kitchen. When I got there Emily was pampering Izzy. I smiled since it was me in that position not too long ago.

"Ready to go?"

Izzy smiled, "Yeah."

I looked at Emily, "Do you think you could set some sandwiches and towels out for us when we get back?"

She smiled, "I can do that. Maybe I'll bake some cupcakes too."

"Whatever you want to do Emily. We'll be back."

We both walked out of the back door and I walked down the steps. Izzy was ahead of me.

"I want you to change first Izzy."

She nodded and then I saw he body shake and then less than ten seconds later she shifted down into her wolf form. She looked like a pup, maybe a little bigger. Her fur was longer because of her hair, she was a chestnut brown.

I nodded, "Good."

I then shifted to my form and I was bigger than her but that's to be expected since I'm older. I also was a mahogany brown.

_'Let's see if you can keep up.'_


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok its been a long time since i have updated and im sorry. I found out i am pregnant and im been really sick. Basically the doctors told me that the baby is stealing all of my immune system which is not that common. But now im getting better and most of my immune system is mine again so im going to update more. **

**Anyway hopefully you like it and thank you for waiting. **

* * *

I ran ahead of her. Although I was only about 25 or 30 feet ahead of her.

_'She's fast.'_

I kept running and I turned to the left. Going towards the cliffs, it seems everything happens to there anyway.

I smirked, _'If you can beat me to the cliffs I'll take you on a shopping spree.'_

I heard a hoarse growl, like a laugh coming from behind me, _'How about ice cream instead?'_

I gave a growl of agreement. Then I hear her paws hit the ground more rapidly. I chuckled to myself and I kept running towards the cliffs. She was still behind me but gaining fast. I let the wolf inside of me take control myself and it ran wild. I was now somewhere off in the back of my mind. My paws were moving so much faster than before. I could feel the muscles bunching and then relaxing. The cliffs were not that far away, probably about 20 yards or so. Instincts told me she was gaining again. I guess this was sort of a matter of proving herself since I was the first.

_'I better not let her win just because she needs to...grow into the wolf/person she is supposed to be.'_

After I thought this I pushed myself harder and within a few seconds I was at the cliffs. About four seconds later she was there.

I growled in approval, _'Now its time where things are explain. I'm going to unlock part of my mind, the main things including my story. Take a look.'_

As I said that I unleashed my memories. She saw when we went to the mall (it seemed so long ago), then when I started to get sick from the transformation, my first transformation, my brother and I's relationship as it grew with the bond of both being a little wolfy, the decisions I made, then the vampire who tried to change me, the results of it, the fear of the Volturi, and the situations of the most importance now. Although I don't know how Sam would react but if he did take it badly I'd deal with it. I waited while she processed the information I just crammed into his mind. After a minute or two she opened her eyes and just looked at me.

_'There's more isn't there?'_

I gave her a wolfy smile, _'Yes but those can be for another time so I don't damage your brain.'_

She chuckled,_ 'Ok let's get back. I'm hungry. That and knowing Emily those cupcakes are done and just came out.'_

_'Your right. Let's get out of here.'_

As we went back we were kind of slow but it was a great pace after the running we did. After a few minutes we were back at the house and the towels were waiting. I jumped over Izzy's head and landed on the back porch. I went back to my human (if I could even be called that anymore) form and then grabbed a towel. Throwing the other to Izzy.

I walked through the door and smelled lemon cupcakes with milk chocolate frosting. They smelled amazing.

"I guess I better grab like three before anyone else gets any."

Emily turned towards me with a teasing smile, "You know you'll end up eating at least 7 before the evenings out and you know I always make a batch for everyone. I'm one the 5th. How'd she do?"

I smirked, "She's fast. She almost beat me too. I guess I'll have to work harder on my training."

I saw her smile turn to a frown, "I think what you need is to rest for a week or two and then go back to training. I think you're pushing yourself too hard."

I sighed, "You may just be right."

After I said that izzy walked back in.

Emily walked over to her, "Now let's get you fed. Come and sit down."

I scoffed, "What you won't feed me anymore?"

She looked back, "You know after a few days I'm going to start making sure you eat again. I won't have to worry about her."

"Hey! You know I have no time for a lot of things anymore. I'm surprised I didn't have to go out on patrol tonight."

She then gave a mischievous look.

I gasped, "You didn't."

She simply didn't say anything about it.

"Now both of you sit down and I'll get your plates ready."

I sat down and Izzy sat down across from me. Then about two seconds later our plates were in front of us and I smiled.

_'She's always saying she has to make them. Never true.'_

Emily "So tell me Izzy how'd you like going out with Aubrey?"

I zoned out as they talked about the outing we had and how her life has been. I just ate the huge ham sandwich that I had on my plate and then a cupcake. It was only like 2 minutes after I first got it.

I looked at them, _'Emily seems so happy to have her back. I wonder how Sam is taking this.'_

"Hey guys I'm going to my room. You guys have a lot to catch up on."

They didn't really pause in the conversation, but they did acknowledge that I was leaving at least. I got up and walked to my room. Jacob was lying on the bed fast asleep.

_'Thank you Sam.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

He knew that I had known he was the one keeping Jacob out. For some reason he thought he would see a difference in the life he'd have with Bella and I. At least since every time he came home he could easily talk to me about the things that are going on. Not having to hide anything from me.

I sighed and whispered, "You can't have everything."

I vaguely put my hand to my stomach after I had said this. Then I took off the towel and put on a pair of short and a sports bra. Then I climbed into bed and snuggled up to Jacob. It felt great to finally be back in his arms.

_'Aubrey.'_

I growled inside my mind, _'What Edward?'_

_'I'm sorry to interrupt but I needed to tell you that after you rest we need you here to talk.'_

_'I got it. I'll be over in the morning. If I'm not there by nine then try to wake me up. Ok?_

_'I will. Goodnight Aubrey.'_

_'Have a peaceful night Edward.'_

When he was out of my mind I snuggled deeper into Jake's arms and he closed them just a little tighter around me. I guess it was to make sure I'd be there all night. Although we both knew he'd be leaving me in the morning.

_'Stop thinking about the situation and just go to sleep.'_

I placed my head on Jake's chest and quickly fell asleep in the comfort of my mate's arms.


End file.
